Cyberwoman Plot Bunny
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: post cyber woman, the tale of Ianto's coping, if people respond well then i will continue this, rated T for not very nice themes... anyway i suck at summarising so please read and review! Also Janto, because who can resist!
1. Chapter 1

**Cyberwoman plot bunny One shot, probably... no promises, we will see what sort of reaction this one has so please do review!**

"You are suspended for 1 month... Ianto Jones, hand in your ID card and your gun, see you back soon... we will miss your coffee."

And that was all Jack said, then he walked back into his office. Ianto's body was stained with his and Lisa's blood. The team watched from the railings, not wanting to interfere, Tosh was crying, Gwen looked sad, Owen looked more worried than anything, probably the fact that there would be shit coffee for several weeks.

Ianto dragged himself home, his body weighed a ton, his eyes were red and he really didn't want to wake up the following morning. Stepping into the flat he once shared with Lisa he broke down. Boxes and boxes of photographs littered the floor.

More tears left his eyes as he cleared them away, his heart braking as each one was packed away, taped up, shifted into a push trolley and sent to his basement storage unit. Once they were gone, he sat in the flat. It was now 6:19am, usually by now he was at work, making coffee for everyone. But not for a while now. Sleep was out of the question, just a little something to numb the pain he said... just one more he said, as he brought the knife to his arm one more time.

Back at the hub, things were the same, with the place looking a little better than the previous night, everyone stemmed the sadness and anger, and carried on with their work, though a little more touchy due to the lack of coffee.

By 1pm Everyone was angry and touchy and pissed off at everything, so Tosh and Owen went to get some star bucks. Gwen sat in a anxious Jack's office.

"How can we be sure he won't try something jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was perfectly ready for you to shoot him yesterday, what makes you think he won't try again?"

"He won't will he?"

"We cannot be sure Jack,"

"What if he is already dead?"

"Dont think like that,"

"Oh shit..."

"Jack!"

But jack was already out of the door, coat flying behind him, Passing Tosh and Owen on his way out.

"Oi! Where is he going Gwen?"

"Ianto... He is going to Ianto, Owen,"

"Why is he going to the teaboy?"

"Got it into his head that Ianto will have already killed himself by now,"

Tosh exercised the thought now, and felt herself tearing up... Owen stood still,

"He better not have..."

"Owen?!"

"What is it Tosh? Do you care for the boy who nearly got you killed!"

"Yes.. I do! Because what we did! The way we have treated him, drove him to keep awful secrets, and what you say if he was dead right now!"

"Go and hire a new tea boy, so i can have a bloody decent cup of coffee!"

"Bastard! All those times, he looked after us and you don't even care, none of you!"

"Tosh..."

"No Gwen! Don't pretend like you are any better than him!"

"Tosh don't be like..."

"No! You guys say what you want about him, but i am just going to get on with my work and pretend that neither of you are here, why don't you head down to the vaults and have sex, the tension between you two is killing me, so just leave!"

Gwen and Owen looked awkwardly at each other then marched of in different directions, Tosh sat at her desk and composed herself.

Jack was at Ianto's flat, out fo breath and slowly walking up the last step. He knocked 4 times and waited... nothing, another 4 times... nothing... 3 mins in he was worried. Bashing down the door Jack ran in. Expecting to find a wreck of a house, instead found a cosy establishment. Duck egg blue sofa with contrasting light red cushions, the rest of the room decorated accordingly. Ianto wasn't in here, but the smell of his coffee was strong enough and fresh enough for jack to know he was still in the flat.

Upon expecting jack saw nothing wrong, it was only when he looked closer that the scene because evident. A small patch of Ianto's blood lay on the sofa, by Jack's estimates it was only a few hours old. Searching for more he found it almost immediately, by the coffee machine and around the kitchen, a small sample on the wall and some on the carpet.

Jack's heart was beating out of his chest... he stopped breathing as he rounded the corner into Ianto's room.

Passed out, but evidently still breathing, Ianto lay on his bed, his arms bleeding onto the crisp white sheets still t a heavy pace.

Jack breathed out then exhaled sharply, the smell of vodka and coffee combined stung his nose and he dialled the number.

"Doctor Owen Harper, Employee of Torchwood, man of your dreams, if you are fit enough and one of many people familiar with the genitals of Captain Jack Harkness, How may i helo your fine ass?"

"It's Jack Owen, and thanks for the mention in you answer to the phone"

"My pleasure Captain, how is Ianto? Still breathing?"

Owen joked coldly, but the break in his voice half way though led on that maybe the hard exterior was hiding something deeper.

"Not sure, could you get down here?"

"Yeah sure, if he is not breathing perform emergency CPR on him,"

"No he is breathing... just... i don't know how to explain it, just get down here fast!"

"On my way!"

Owen left the hub and drove frantically to the flat, where upon arriving he instantly saw the blood, being a doctor helped him to pick out these things,

"Jack?"

"In here Owen, and i hope you brought supplies?"

"Course i... did..."

Owen saw the body and chocked on his words,

"Oh Ianto..." he whispered

"Did you tell the girls why you came Owen?"

"No just said you wanted a doctor on hand,"

"Good, they don't need to know,"

"Okay..."

Owen leaned close to Ianto and checked all his vitals.

"Ianto? Mate can you hear me? Give me something?"

Ianto made no response...

"He is fine jack, passed out, drunk as for his arms, all i can do is take lal the harp things out of the house and bandage him up, i think its best of we are gone when he gets back, he will most likely get angry... go fix the door and clear the flat out of knives or anything sharp... i will fix him up."

Jack did so willingly, within a hour they were out of the house. On the way back in the SUV Jack was mulling things over, his head in his hands as Owen drove.

"What are you thinking Jack?"

"I am thinking that you need to be in second gear,"

Jack made a point about changing the gear for Owen, then went back to his previous position.

"Jack... talk to me,"

"I am thinking about the team,"

"What about us,"

"All those missions, all those times, Ianto was never there,"

"He was always the tea boy Captain, you liked it that way..."

"A butler... a butler with a dark secret,"

"Okay i am going to say something, and if you ever tell the girls i will shoot you and watch you come back to life then shoot you again,"

"Okay?"

"I feel really bad..."

Owen turned a corner onto the main road, Jack looked at him

"What?"

"I feel bad, i was the worst to him, teaboy... i never said thank you to him.. or anything, even today i was saying shit about him,"

"What is your point?"

"I don't want him to die, not just because he makes good coffee, but because he was loyal, even when it came down to lisa, he was going to kill her... even if it took him a while,"

"Owen..."

"No, we need to take better care of him, let him ahve his month, then we get back to work, i rigged a security camera in there today, hooked it up to my screan, so we can keep an eye without being there okay!"

"Well done Owen... and i wont tell the ladies,"

"Thank you..."

When they got back Owen went straight to the computer and set it up to the camera, Then began monitoring Ianto.

And woke up with his headache thumping the inside of his head, _what the hell happened last night? _Ianto slowly got up, when he noticed the bandages on his arms... oh yeah... he was cutting himself last night, but he didn't remember covering them up. And he was drunk he could have hardly done as good as job as that. They were very neat, a doctors standard... oh a _doctor's _standard... Owen.

Ianto grumbled and walked out of his room. Taking off his clothes and leaving them in the hall he made his way to some coffee... one day down, just 30 more to go.

At the hub Owen saw Ianto move into the line of the camera.

"He is here jack! And he is going to the kitchen... naked, joy..."

"Naked?"

"Yes naked,"

"Lemme see?"

"But out, we are observing his behaviour, not his body,"

"Cant we do both?"

"No... now go do some paperwork and i will call you soon,"

"Whatever..."

To be honest for the next 27 days Ianto did nothing abnormal. He cried quite a bit, slept a lot, ate a lot, drank a lot, but nothing that would call a doctor, no self harm and no suicide attempts (unlike the first night). It was only on the eve of the 28th day that Ianto began to act differently.

He had long since noticed that any sharp items had been removed, so to get food all he did was order in, cleaning as immediately as the place was dirty. After struggling to cope for several weeks without working or leaving the house, he made a brave choice and left the house, 3 days before he was scheduled to go back to work.

Grabbing his coat and keys, Ianto checked the time, 6pm... maybe just the local pub for a hour. Ianto was also smart, he knew there must be a security camera in his flat, they would never have come to his flat, bandaged him up and not left a camera to check on him. To be honest Ianto wanted some privacy.

He left and this sent Owen into panic.

"Jack? Ianto has left the house!"

"What?"

"He left! He is not driving, the tracker in the car is stationary!"

"Owen relax, he will just be going to get shopping, he is probably bored of all that takeout,"

"Right... just shopping, but if he is not back in a hour, permission to get worried?"

"Yes, because i will be worrying too,"

As Owen tried to look normal... resisting the urge to run a trace on his phone or something Ianto was walking to the pub. He was killing for a pint of real beer.

It was only when he arrived that he remembered...

"_Ianto, It's freezing, can we just get into this bloody pub! We have been looking for houses all day!"_

"_Okay fine lisa, but your buying!"_

"_What ever, so what did you think of the one just down the street,"_

"_The flat with the blue sofa? I liked it, i wanna keep the sofa if we buy it. Obviously leaving London will be tough, what with our jobs,"_

"_Yeah but we are only on contract for another two years, then we can leave and move here, to Cardiff!"_

"_Shall we get it then? Come down at weekends, sit in this pub all the time, waiters get to know our order, get drunk on Fridays, sleep ll Saturday, sex on Sunday?"_

"_Ianto!"_

"_What? Its true,"_

_Ianto pulled lisa into a tight hug,_

"_Cheeky bastard,"_

"_You still love me?"_

"_Always,"_

Ianto stepped back from the pub, hew couldn't think straight, he and Lisa had made an offer on the flat that night, and it had been excepted... 3 weeks exactly after that day The battle had happened, and Lisa was converted. He kept their Cardiff flat because he found Torchwood 3... in Cardiff, his lucky day. He kept the flat because once Lisa was free they would move back into it together and get married.

Ianto felt it all rushing back, covering his ears he ran away from the pub... looking for something, anything... a tall building, a man with a gun...

Running he never stopped running, He ran until he was nearly at the torchwood base, stopping by the bay... looking out into the waves.

He stood next to the place that had taken his girlfriends life on the edge of the land...

Owen sipped his crappy coffee, happy that Ianto would be back soon, Tosh was next to him.

"Umm Owen?"

"Yeah Tosh?"

"Ianto is not home yet is he?"

Owen glanced at the screen.

"No, why?"

"He is upstairs,"

"What?"

"On the pier by the bay, on the edge..."

"Oh shit!"

"Owen is he?"

"JACK! JACK UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Jack didn't know what was happening but he followed as Owen explained.

Ianto was breathing heavily... his breath a mixture of shit beer and good coffee. He heard the door of the tourist shop open about 100 yards away from him. He didn't think about it any more. He heard his name being frantically called, but didn't look towards it. with a final sad sob, he walked off the pier and let the waves take his body to peace.

**I would like to continue this, please review and tell me what you think and if i should carry on! Cookies and milk for whoever reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I will continue this and if people still want more, i will continue it further! Do let me know, anyway, on with the show!**

Jack and Owen watched and ran as Ianto's body sank into the water. Jack already had tears streaming down his face. Sprinting to the end of the pier, jack looked down to see if Ianto was there. As far as jack could see, they appeared to be too late.

"Jack... He's gone,"

"Never."

Jack took off this coat, and over shirt, then his shoes, socks and trousers.

"Why are you getting undressed?"

"Need to go and get him, i will be more use without a heavy trouser in, not even to mention that weight of that coat."

Jack stood in his boxers and his over shirt, giving a quick salute to Owen he leapt into the water. Owen couldn't sit there and wait, he had to call the girls up, they still had no idea what was going on.

"Tosh, Gwen, get up here, and bring my emergency medical kit, everything you need if someone has... drowned,"

He had no response, only the sound of muffled tears. A few seconds later the girls arrived with what Owen had asked for. They waited for what was probably only a minute or so... but felt like forever in a time loop.

At first they saw a few bubbles, the Ianto's unconscious head emerged. Owen grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up, not caring weather jack was okay... he knew jack would be okay. Owen immediately started CPR on the tea boy and part time shag...

Jack emerged a few moments later, Gwen took him into a hug, or at least tried to, he pushed her away and fell to Ianto's side.

"come on Ianto..."

"1, 2, 3, 4... 1, 2, 3, 4..."

Owen repeated his methods for what seemed like an eternity. He was crying now, the clever, collected, strong Owen that once held bearings was gone, the shields were down and his real self bellowed before them.

Jack was starting to lose hope, his eyes were only misting because deep down he knew Ianto would come back, and almost as soon as his thoughts wondered that way, a small cough made its presence.

"Ianto? Talk to me buddy, can you hear me? Its Owen Harper, you remember?"

In his weakness Ianto opened an eye and swung a fist at Owen, catching his nose and breaking it.

"You bastard!"

Ianto Chocked out, he leaned in close so only Owen could hear.

"I want to die..."

Ianto mustered all his strength and got up, running into the tourist office and slamming the door.

Jack tried to run but Tosh caught his hand.

"Let me..."

The small woman ran toward the door and gently clicked it open. Ianto was half undressed, getting into some spare suit trousers he always kept in the office, then putting on a blood red shirt.

"Ianto... talk to me?"

"I want it to be over Tosh, none of you came to see me, none of you cared... i want to come back to work, i have too much time to think at home... the waves crashing in and,"

Tosh stopped him with a hug.

"Stop rambling Ianto, come back to work, and i promise you will never feel alone again."

"Thank you..."

Ianto stopped crying,

Jack walked in, now in his trousers and shirt again. Ianto walked over to him, resuming his calm collective manor.

"I would like to return to work sir,"

"Ianto, you know you really don't have to,"

"No sir, i want to, i have had a few good weeks rest, but i need to be busy, what happened today, will not happen again, i promise..."

"Ianto,"

"See you tomorrow sir, you if you don't mind i would like to go home and have a shower, i will be back tomorrow at 6am sharp."

"Thank you Ianto,"

"My pleasure sir..."

Ianto bowed his head then walked out, Gwen was next to a sobbing Owen. Ianto walked up to Owen and put a hand on his cold shoulder.

"Thank you Owen... i am back in tomorrow, finally some good coffee eh?"

Owen smiled weakly and Gwen want back in, however before Ianto could disappear too, Owen grabbed his hand.

"Owen?"

"Ianto... what you said before,"

"In the moment thing sir..."

"Sir?"

"Sorry... old habbits... Owen,"

"Your putting them back up,"

"Excuse me?"

"Your shields... you hide behind those suits and you welsh charm, don't pretend with me Ianto, you nearly died!"

"Yes... i nearly died, and i thank you for saving me, i really do... now i have to go,"

"Why?"

"Have a shower, a good nights sleep, get ready for work..."

"Ianto,"

"Good evening Owen, call if you need anything,"

And with that he was gone, out of sight. Owen sighed in the traditional Brittish weather of rain and wind... they had finally started to get down to the real Ianto, now he had closed those doors, locked them maybe...

Owen thought to himself as he walked back to the hub..._ its time we save Ianto Jones..._

**I hope you enjoyed it! please review and check out a few of my other fics! I would love it if you liked them too! So yeah, you guys want more still?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto walked into the tourist office at 6am. He straightened his suit and waistcoat before descending. As much as he wanted to leave the shields down, he had to put them back up, so he walked to the kitchen and made coffees. He placed one of everyone's desk, making sure they would be there when they arrived. Finally he went to Jack's desk and placed the coffee down. Jack was nowhere to be seen, Ianto assumed he was still asleep.

Tosh was the first to arrive.

"Morning Ianto,"

"Morning Tosh, your coffee is on your desk, i am heading up to the office, anything before i go?"

"Promise me we will have lunch today, at the cafe across the road, just you and me?"

"Promise,"

"Thank you, have you seen Jack this morning?"

Ianto coughed slightly and looked down, tears threatening to appear.

"No, i haven't, i think he is still napping,"

"I will go wake him up, you go to wherever you are going."

"Thank you Tosh."

Ianto walked out and passed Gwen and Owen on the way, they smiled at him, and he offered a small one in return.

Ianto started working, flicking through a paper, archiving some files on the database, just an average day. This pattern was repeated for nearly 3 months. Ianto didn't touch or talk to anyone apart from Tosh. They had taken to having lunch together every day.

One lunchtime, the pendant incident had recently occurred, Tosh asked him about how he was really coping.

"Ianto love?"

"Toshiko,"

"Why do you never touch any of us?"

"What do you mean? I am not pervy?"

"No, not like that, i mean... you always put the coffee on the desk, never pass it to us, never a friendly tap on the shoulder, never a handshake, you and Jack barley talk anymore,"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you like him,"

"I do not..."

"I know you don't want to admit it, because of Lisa-"

"Why does she matter in this discussion?"

"Ianto! I heard you with that pendant! I know you are not coping, so why don't you tell anyone!?"

"Because none of you care! And Lisa only just died so it is not fair to like someone else, and i was never gay! Never, now he has made me think things that i shouldn't think... and its not okay!"

"It is okay Ianto... Jack makes everyone feel like that!"

"Well i wish he didn't,"

"Ianto..."

"You done? I need to get back to work..."

(I know the timing of this next bit is a bit out of place, but i wanted to put it in, its just after small worlds, just image that Small worlds and Greeks bearing gifts swapped round!)

Jack sat in his office, everyone had gone home now... Tosh had no doubt told him what the pendant had said about Ianto... so the younger man had become even more cautious around jack. The elder of the two sipped his 3rd brandy and sighed heavily, the whole team was angry at him.

Ianto came in this coffee.

"Sir? Your coffee,"

"Thanks Ianto..."

Jack's words slurred a little because of the drink.

"If that is all i will be leaving for tonight..."

Ianto thought for a few moments and Jack nodded his goodbye, then on a whim decided to say it.

"You did the right thing you know... and the team witll come round,"

Jack looked up at Ianto, who was smiling a little, the first real smile jack had seen come of That man in months.

"Thanks Ianto... at least you get it..."

"She wanted to go, and you saved the world... you cannot keep everyone happy,"

"No you cant, i wish i could keep you happy,"

"I am happy sir,"

"Your not Ianto, however i will not pry this late at night. Go home,"

Jack stood up and walked round to Ianto, who was now standing straight and rigid as i am sure is humanly possible.

"I wish you would talk to me,"

Jack slowly touched Ianto's hand, sending shivers down his spine.

"I...I do talk to you sir..."

"No i wish you would talk to me the way you talk to Tosh, everyday you guys have lunch... you talk,"

"She is my friend sir."

"Am i not?"

Ianto looked down at the hand that Jack had now taken in his and took a long breath...

"Your my boss,"

"Yes... but i can be more?"

"Yes sir..."

Jack smiled softly, making Ianto smiled to, they were now inches apart and Jack slowly breathed out.

"Is this the first time someone has held your hand since Lisa?"

"Yes it is...Jack?"

"Yes Ianto?"

"Hold me..."

Jack instantly changed their position so one hand was on Ianto's back and the other around his shoulders. Ianto put his hands around Jack's waist and pulled him closer. Ianto needed the human company bad... Jack pulled back the tiniest bit and looked into Ianto's eyes... Ianto smiled with the pools of deep blue crystal and jack leaned it.

Ianto could taste coffee and Brandy and blood. The kiss was so tender that at first he barley felt it. Without even trying Ianto pushed deeper into the kiss, Jack licked the younger man's lip and demanded entry, Ianto allowed... it only took a second to get into it, bus as soon as Ianto's brain began to work, he pulled away.

Gawping at Jack and the bulge in his trousers, Ianto backed away from the room, wiping his mouth.

"Ianto... I am sorry,"

"No jack, it's fine, i am sorry... i shouldn't have pulled away..."

"No, please you weren't ready i shouldn't have pushed you, go home Ianto,"

Jack walked to Ianto and touched teh side of his cheek,

"Get some sleep, and come in tomorrow,"

"Will you erase the CCTV?"

"If that is what you want?"

"Yes sir..."

"That that is what i will do, go home,"

"Yes sir."

Ianto left the hub leaving jack to his own devices, admittedly Jack was hoping it would have gone a little further, but he didn't want to rush Ianto, it could be the start of something new...


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is post Countrycide, things should even out now that these 3 episodes I wanted to get in are done, so now that we have done Countrycide i will be following the order of the episodes strictly, and I will notify what episode it is referring to at the start of the chapter! Enjoy.**

It had been a few long weeks after Jack had kissed Ianto, And Ianto had honestly tried to pretend it had never happened, he wished so bad that the feelings would go away. The young welsh man felt bad because it was only really a few months ago that Lisa had died, and he shouldn't like anyone, not a girl let alone change his entire sexuality...

But then the cannibals had happened, and He had nearly died. He gave his life to try and get Tosh to safety that went well... he was so close to dying, Ianto had thought in the moment, that maybe the darkness wouldn't be so bad. That maybe he would be better off dying to at least try and save his friends, but as it is, he lived another day.

Ianto had been tied up, the knife so damn close, and then jack burst in and saved him, like he always did. Ianto had tears streaming down his face, both with relief and the pain that was coursing his body.

Jack had got Gwen and the rest of the team sorted, then he ran to Ianto, holding his unconscious head in his arms. Ianto was fine, of course, ever the professional. But no matter how much he hid it, Jack could tell that Ianto was hurting even more now.

Ianto now sat on the Torchwood sofa with Tosh. He didn't want to go home, and neither did Tosh, Jack was shooting ranges downstairs and the pair on the sofa were talking.

"Are you Okay now Tosh?"

"Much better after a good coffee, how are you?"

"Fine."

Ianto answered a little too quickly for Tosh's liking. So the kind woman shuffled over and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you for what you tried to do today, giving yourself so I could run,"

"I just... I just wanted to say thank you,"

"For what?"

"For listening... everyday I unload all of my shit on you, you never complain... and it means a lot to me is all,"

"You don't need to Thank me Ianto, I do it because I know how hard things are, and what you did today showed me that you are ready for more field work... you handled things amazingly out there,"

"Thank... you, I... maybe will wait a while, my first time out there i nearly got eaten..."

Ianto smirked cheekily and Tosh smiled back, the two were a little happy then, even if it was only for awhile.

"So how are you coping with the whole Owen/Gwen thing?"

"Fine..."

"Tosh?"

"Not so well, he only wants her for the good sex... I am too small, too old,"

"Shut your mouth, if we were anywhere else in any other situation, I would have probably asked you out,"

"Stop it,"

Tosh grinned and playfully nudged him.

"It's true! You're sexy and kind and loving...a..."

Ianto went on listing all the things he loved about Tosh, She was laughing and he was too. Jack came up the stairs to hear laughter of all things.

He stopped at the stop of the stairs and watched from a far, just close enough to hear Ianto's last words.

"And best of all,"

"Go on,"

Tosh said through her giggles,

"You're my best friend,"

Ianto sat down next to her again and put his arm around her, she closed her eyes and he did the same.

Jack watched from afar, lost at what to say... slowly he moved into the hub.

"What am I gonna do with you two?"

He said playfully, smiling at the pair before him. Ianto cracked open an eye and smiled ever so slightly.

"We Do not wanna go home Jack, not tonight,"

"I understand, there is a spare room upstairs with two beds in it, you guys can stay here tonight,"

"Thank you Jack,"

Tosh got up and kissed his cheek then walked up to the make shift room, Ianto started to follow, but Jack caught his hand.

"Ianto, a word first..."

Ianto nodded and followed his boss into the office.

"I am very sorry..."

"For what?"

"I pushed you to come and help us on that mission and you nearly died, for that I apologise..."

"There really so no need sir..."

"Ianto... I wish you would stop calling me sir..."

"I wish I could... Jack."

Jack smiled and edged a little closer to Ianto. This time it was Ianto that moved first. He brought jack into a big hug, holding him very tight. Falling back against the desk, jack held on like his life depended on it. Whispering in Ianto's ear.

"We don't have to rush things you know, if you are not ready..."

"I am ready..."

"Me too,"

Ianto leaned back enough to be able to see into Jack's eyes. Then he pushed their lips together, a very tender loving kiss. Ianto didn't need Jack's fire and passion right then, he needed loving, caring, and tender, and that is exactly what he got.

That was the first time they ever slept together, and by slept I mean sleep in the same bed, not doing the do... They were both fully clothed in Jack's cubby hole. Jack sleeping behind Ianto, he promised to protect him forever. They fit together like puzzle pieces, legs slightly bent, Jack's hand round the younger man's waist.

They stayed like that all night, until the sound of alarms told them that someone was in... Gwen most likely.

Jack got up first, changing his clothes while Ianto still slept. He hopped out of the cubby hole and into his office. He was right, it was Gwen. Tosh was already down, smiling as Jack came in with his hair a little messy.

"Morning Guys,"

"Morning Jack, Ianto in? I am killing for a brew!"

"Yeah... he is the archives I think, go check will you Gwen,"

"Sure,"

Gwen left and tosh went to the autopsy bay to get some files she left there. Ianto, who had been awake since jack got up, now saw his change and lifted himself out of the cubby hole, straightening his tie and walking out of Jack's office.

Gwen came back up and saw Ianto by Her desk.

"He was down here the whole time Jack, asshole,"

"Whatever Gwen,"

Jack smiled at Ianto, who blushed under his hot gaze.

"Ianto can you-"

"Make you a cup of coffee, sure Gwen,"

Gwen smiled at Ianto, who had finished his sentence.

"Thanks Ianto,"

Tosh was up there now, Jack had not seen but she had watched as Ianto emerged from the cubby hole. She walked to Ianto and tapped his shoulder.

"Spent the night down here then?"

"Yeah, slept on the sofa... couldn't be bothered to go back up,"

"Sure, sure... so were you just down in jack's office playing scrabble?"

Ianto looked at her, slightly proud of the sarcastic comment, but also a bit annoyed.

"You saw me come out?"

"Yes... so what were you doing?"

"Sleeping, just sleeping... I was lonely, and he was warm... we didn't do... anything,"

Ianto was kind of sweating now, he was gagging for a shower, and he smelt too much like jack.

"Ianto, hey, it's fine, I didn't mean anything, and I was just wondering love,"

"Its fine, it was... nice, different, please don't tell Gwen or Owen... I and Jack want to keep our... sleeping arrangements quiet for awhile..."

"No, that's fine, I would tell anyway,"

Ianto smiled then proceeded to hand out the coffees. Owen arrived a little later, with a smile for Ianto, the Welshman offered one back. When his coffee duties were done, he made his way to the archives. His favourite place in the whole hub, apart from Jack's arms that is.

Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
